Haven
by lovepb13
Summary: It's Gwen's birthday and Morgana has a surprise for her. Gwen/Morgana
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Haven  
**Genre: **Romance/Fluff  
**Characters & Pairings: **Morgana/Gwen  
**Rating:** PG  
**Spoilers:** Not really, nothing specific is mentioned.  
**Summary: **It's Gwen's birthday and Morgana has a surprise for her.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own BBC's _Merlin_.  
**Notes:** I got great feedback from my last Merlin story so I thought I would do another. There is also the possibility of this turning into a series rather than just a one-shot if anyone is interested.

It was a cold evening in Camelot when Morgana decided to venture from the confines of the castle. It was a rare occasion that she went to the poorer part of the city, even rarer alone and after dark. Her emerald cloak was pulled tight around her lithe frame as she walked quickly through the still busy streets, gaining shocked glances by those who recognised her in the fading light. She held in her hand a neatly wrapped parcel, tightly bound with a blush red ribbon, whose brown paper was wearing where Morgana's fingers worried unconsciously the corners. The reason for her almost unprecedented trip was the date on the calendar, specifically the occasion which was celebrated on this day. Gwen's birthday. Gwen was not one for a party, preferring to spend her birthday alone with her father and his token present, where no one could fuss over her. Morgana vowed to change this.

Tom answered the door promptly after Morgana's knock. "My lady!" He exclaimed. "Do you need something?"

"I brought Gwen a present." Morgana explained, suddenly feeling foolish when faced with Gwen's farther.

"Oh please, come in." He stuttered in shock.

"I'm not imposing am I?" Morgana asked, careful to not forget her manners.

"Of course not, Gwen will be delighted to see you." He ushered her in, offering to take her cloak. She obliged and made her way through to where Gwen was sitting, by the fire.

"Hello Gwen." Morgana smiled.

"My lady!" Gwen practically jumped from her chair.

"Morgana ,please." The taller woman requested. "I brought you a present." She held out the parcel and settled into the chair that Tom pulled out for her.

"You didn't have to." Gwen whispered, starring in wonder at the red ribbon.

"I know I didn't have to, I wanted to."

Gwen was smiling as she gently pulled at the ribbon and pulled back the brown paper, revealing a sparkling gold necklace inlaid with yellow gemstones.

"It's from Assyria." Morgana explained. "I had it imported." Then realising it sounded stuck up quickly explained she just wanted Gwen to have something nice and that she was completely unable to make something herself.

Gwen blushed as she turned the necklace over in her fingers, it was beautiful and it didn't go unnoticed by her or her farther it matched Gwen's yellow tunic perfectly.

"That's very good of you my lady, I've never heard of such a thing as servants receiving gifts from their mistresses." Gwen's father said fondly. He liked and Morgana, having heard of her kindness towards Gwen on many occasion. It made him smile when Gwen would talk about her with a glint in her eye and an expression of adoration.

"Maybe not but Gwen isn't just a maid to me, I hope she knows that."

"Of course! I mean I would never presume... but I have often hoped that... what I mean is... I am very fond of you my la- Morgana." Gwen's eyes were down, flicking up to hold those of the King's ward as she pronounced her name. A spell seemed to have been cast over the two, neither breaking the gaze.

"I... errm... I have to go finish off in my workshop." Tom said quickly, breaking the spell and slipping from the room with the intention of leaving the two women alone.

"But father..." Gwen began but the sound of the door closing cut her off.

"I think he means to give us some privacy." Morgana smiled, amused.

"I think he does." Gwen agreed.

Morgana stood and crossed the room to where Gwen sat, taking the seat beside her.

"I hope I haven't disrupted your evening too much." Morgana inquired lightly.

"Not at all... Morgana." Gwen smiled, turning to face the porcelain beauty. Gwen liked her new permission to use Morgana's name, she delighted in the way it felt as it flowed over her tongue.

"Will you let me put the necklace on for you?" Morgana asked, knowing full well that the kind of clasp that came with the necklace was all but impossible to fasten on one's own. Gwen nodded shyly and lifted her hair to expose her tanned neck. Morgana took the necklace from her maid's hands and slipped the cold metal around her neck, shivering where her pale fingers touched the soft skin. She could feel herself starting to lose control. It wasn't something she was proud of but she often felt her control tested around Gwen, especially when they came into contact, skin to skin. The taboos surrounding her desires were all too known to Morgana but she knew that she had crossed the forbidden line when she had strayed from the castle. Now there was no going back.

Reluctantly, she pulled away once the necklace was secured.

"You look beautiful." She whispered, too scared to say it any louder.

Gwen's hands were shaking and her eyes were studying the floor, desperate for an escape route.

"Gwen?" Morgana's voice was soft, accentuating her Irish lilt.

"I could not go back if... You need to know that. I would not expect everyone to know but when we're alone..."

"I don't want to go back." Morgana moved forward, turning Gwen to face her and kissing her in one smooth movement that would have been worthy of one of Arthur's seductions. The kiss was both soft and urgent, both passionate and romantic but most importantly both Gwen and Morgana. When they reluctantly pulled back they were both breathing heavily and Morgana's eyes were still closed. Gwen couldn't help but smile at Morgana's blissful facial expression, still lost in the kiss.

"Morgana." Gwen reached out and brushed her thumb over Morgana's rose cheek.

"Will you still be here when I open my eyes?" The sound was shaky and barely a whisper.

"Always." Gwen smiled and discarded her inhibitions, moving in for another kiss. This one was shorter but no less sweet. "I've told you before that I will never leave you."

"I've never kissed you before." Morgana pointed out, finally opening her eyes.

"No." Gwen agreed.

"But I'd like to again, if that's okay?"

Gwen answered with another kiss.

"You are really good at that." Morgana murmured.

Gwen blushed. "Do you want to stay the night?"

"I want to but I can't." Morgana said regretfully. "I really do want to stay but if I am not back at the castle soon then Uther will probably send the knights of Camelot after me."

"He knows you came here?" Gwen asked, surprised.

"No but Arthur saw me on the way out so Uther probably already knows." She paused. "We need to talk about this properly, at the castle tomorrow."

Gwen nodded as Morgana kissed her cheek and swept from the room. Tom was waiting for Morgana at the door, her cloak in his hands.

"You really are a wonder my lady." He complemented.

"You cannot tell anyone of this." She pleaded quietly, not wanting Gwen to hear. "Uther would have us both executed if..."

"I know." He cut her off. "I will not say a word and no one will question if she stays the night at the castle. She's done it before."

"Thank you Tom. Gwen is lucky to have such an understanding farther. I wish I had someone like you with whom I could be so candid."

"You're family Morgana." He said simply.

She smiled softly and slipped out the door, confident that she now had a haven away from the castles cold walls.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Haven (2/?)  
**Genre: **Romance/Fluff  
**Characters & Pairings: **Morgana/Gwen  
**Rating:** PG  
**Spoilers:** Not really, a slight mention to 1x10.  
**Summary: **The morning after Gwen's birthday.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own BBC's _Merlin_.  
**Notes:** I haven't gotten any feedback off of the first part yet but this was already in my head so I thought i would get it down. Comments are greatly appreciated.

Gwen didn't sleep that night, convincing herself that Morgana would want to forget anything had happened when she arrived at the castle that morning. She had played the conversation over a hundred times in her head, putting variations on Morgana's responses to her in the clear light of day and hoping that some of the darker ones would not come to pass. She had debated at wearing the necklace, deciding in the affirmative, hoping it would give her an edge and remind Morgana of the night before.

"Are you off love?" Her father called from his workshop.

"Yes." She replied. "I've left you a sandwich on the table."

"Good luck!" He shouted after her as she set off down the street. She turned and smiled at him in answer, faking the bright grin. She knew he was just as worried as she was; there was no reason to make it worse. The walk to the castle was a relatively short one but the weight of the world on her shoulders it felt like miles to Gwen .

The corridors of the castle were bustling with the activities of servants going about their duties before their master woke up and gave them even more to do. She passed Merlin with two armfuls of what she assumed to be Arthur's armour but with the amount of pieces it was in she wasn't even sure whether she would have been able to fit it all together again never mind the charmingly bumbling physicians apprentice. He smiled at he politely and they stopped to talk for a few minutes, him complaining about the ridiculous errands Arthur sent him on and her laughing obediently in the required places, longing to tease him about how much she knew he liked Arthur and his job as manservant.

It was still early when she arrived at Morgana's quarters, long before Morgana would usually be up, but when she gently opened the door she was greeted with the sight of a fully dressed Morgana (a chore Gwen hadn't been certain the lady would be capable of alone) in a tidy and clean room. As she scanned what she could see of her lady's chambers Gwen realised that all of the chores she had scheduled for that morning had already been done. The phrase Gwen had heard Arthur use back in Merlin's village sounded through her mind, 'You don't have a dog and fetch the stick yourself'. She worried immediately that Morgana had decided that she didn't need Gwen anymore and had, for lack of better terminology, 'fetched the stick herself'.

"Well?" Morgana asked expectantly. "Aren't you pleased? You have nothing to do this morning." A glint flashed in her eyes. "Well no work anyway."

"I..." Gwen was speechless, the gesture was unprecedented, even among the rare master and slave that she had heard had blurred the formal line.

"I bet you didn't think I could do any of this stuff." Morgana raised an amused eyebrow.

Gwen shook her head.

"Well, I didn't, Merlin did but that's not the point. It's the gesture that counts, right?"

"What did you tell Merlin?" Gwen asked, moving further into the room and hanging her Cloak upon the stand, making sure it did not touch any of Morgana's finer ones. "I just saw him and he mentioned none of it."

"I swore him to secrecy." Morgana smirked. "He likes you."

"Not as much as he like's Arthur." Gwen retorted, quickly falling into the pattern of their usual banter.

"Well, that has to be seen, doesn't it?" Morgana laughed fondly. "They are both as ignorant as each other. But then again that's men for you. How the two of them could ever have a relationship is beyond me, all either of them do is put there foot in their mouth."

"So you and Arthur never..." Gwen inquired gently.

"Definitely not!" Morgana's eyes went wide. "I love him as a brother but that's all." She paused. "Besides, he's not exactly my type." She smirked again.

Gwen blushed. "So you..."

"Exclusively." Morgana confirmed. "Not that the opportunity has ever really presented itself before."

Gwen suddenly felt uncomfortable. She had had crushes on boys before, for her it was Morgana who was the exception. "You're the only one."

"I'm not surprised." Morgana said softly. "You've never really been out of Camelot and the girls here leave so much to the imagination."

"Maybe." Gwen agreed. She had looked twice at one or two of the ladies and princesses who had passed through Camelot nut all of them had paled when compared to Morgana.

"Not that it matters." Morgana assured. "All that matters is that I finally plucked up the courage to do more than steal glances at you from the corner of my eye."

"I'm glad you did." Gwen smiled.

"Come here then." Morgana beckoned with a confidence and candour that made Gwen's knees go weak. Gwen crossed the space between them and slipped her arms up and around Morgana's neck, shivering at the feeling of Morgana's arms closing possessively around her lower back. Their lips met in a soft kiss that soon turned more passionate when Morgana ran her tongue along Gwen's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Gwen parted her lips and moaned when Morgana's tongue took dominance in her mouth, massaging her own tongue.

"That was... wow." Morgana gasped when they parted, leaning her forehead against Gwen's. "Maybe I should lock the door."

"And maybe you are Arthur's sister after all." Gwen teased. Her face took on a more serious tone. "I've never... I mean, I don't know if I ready to..."

Recognising one of Gwen's rants coming on Morgana silenced her with her finger on the other girl's lips. "I just meant so we could have some privacy. I have more courtliness than Camelot's prince. I thought we could have some breakfast? I fetched it from the kitchens myself."

Gwen nodded as Morgana led her to a small table that was laid with two of everything Morgana would usually have for breakfast with the addition of a pot of honey and a basket of strawberries. The table looked beautiful in the soft morning light that streamed through the window and made the silver of the cutlery glint.

"You really shouldn't be doing all this." Gwen muttered, her face pained. She wasn't used to being looked after, certainly not used to being treated as if she were the lady.

"It makes me happy." Morgana pulled the chair back for Gwen and went round to sit to the opposite chair. "You treat me like a goddess, let me spoil you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Haven (3/3)  
**Genre: **Romance/Fluff  
**Characters & Pairings: **Morgana/Gwen  
**Rating:** Very slight R  
**Spoilers:** No  
**Summary: **Merlin hears noises coming from Morgana's chambers that he will never forget.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own BBC's _Merlin_.  
**Notes:** Thanks to Fembuck for commenting on part 2, I hope you like this.

Morgana watched Gwen as she ate; trying not to get caught looking but not being able to resist the sight of Gwen putting the honey drizzled strawberries to her lips. The world turned into deliciously torturous slow motion as a drop of the viscous amber liquid dripped from the red fruit. Looking at her bowl, Morgana tried to move her mind to other things. More appropriate things.

"Is there something wrong with your breakfast?" Gwen asked tentatively.

"What?" Morgana looked up.

"Is there something wrong with your breakfast?" Gwen repeated.

"No, it's fine." Morgana smiled, noticing for the first time that she hadn't touched her breakfast. "I'm just a little nervous."

"That's never stopped you before." Gwen sounded as if she immediately regretted it. "I didn't mean..."

"Hush." Morgana soothed. "Please don't be subservient, not with me."

"I'm a servant." Gwen reminded her.

"Class is of no consequence to me. Especially not as far as you are concerned, surely you know that by now."

"And surely you know by now that in this castle we exist on different planes." Gwen reasoned.

"I know." Morgana looked away.

"This is dangerous." Gwen breathed.

"I know."

"If anything happened to you because of me..." Gwen shook her head, trying to disperse of the images her mind was conjuring up.

"You're the least reason anything would happen to me." The ball of worry in Morgana's stomach swelled as she tried to find the words to tell Gwen her secret. "There's something about me that you don't know, something that's dangerous."

Gwen looked up and gave her an encouraging nod.

"My dreams," Morgana began, "they're not just dreams. What I see sometimes comes true or I see things that happened when I wasn't there." She paused, letting her word sink in. "Do you understand?"

"You're a seer?" Gwen asked, her expression unchanging.

"I don't know." Came Morgana's honest answer. "It's more than that. Sometimes I think things and they happen. Nothing dangerous, just moving small objects and such, like I have power that I don't know how to tap into."

Gwen said nothing.

"Say something." Morgana pleaded.

"Show me." Gwen whispered.

"I can't turn it on and off."

"But those dreams you have, they're..."

"Magic." Morgana finished.

"You should have told me." Gwen said softly, making it clear she was neither afraid nor angered by the revelation. "I had wondered... With your dreams I mean, I wondered when Gaius couldn't soothe them." She leaned forward as if telling a secret. "What's it like?"

"Terrifying."

"I'm sorry." Gwen said honestly.

"Don't be, I wouldn't change it. My mother had it too." Morgana's usually graceful exterior faltered at the mention of her mother. "Uther never knew."

Gwen nodded in understanding.

"I understand if this means that you..."

"Never!" Gwen interrupted. "Morgana, I love you." A bright blush flared up Gwen's cheeks as she realised what she had said.

Morgana's cheeks mirrored Gwen's flush and her eyes shone. "What did you say?"

"Nothing... I just... I was just...I... Sorry that wasn't appropriate." Gwen stuttered, hanging her head.

"I love you too."

Gwen's head snapped up.

"You're everything to me Gwen; you have been for a very long time." Morgana reached across the table and took Gwen's hand. "I know it's not convenient or can ever be public, but I love you."

It was then that Gwen knew what love was. She suddenly understood those amorous tales of epic love, understood how people did the impossible. It was all for love.

"I read somewhere," Gwen began, still nervous as hell, "that the greatest thing you'll ever learn is how to love and be loved in return."

Morgana smiled. "I remember. Once when I was sick, I had a fever that Gaius didn't think he could remedy, you stayed with me all night. You kept me cool and whispered words of devotion and read me stories, you didn't think I could hear but I could. Just as my fever was breaking I heard those words." She laughed and sat back. "Listen to me, I sound like a pathetic maiden from one of the legends."

"It suits you." Gwen teased. "It means a lot that you remember."

"Would I still sound sappy if I said I remember everything?" Morgana sounded far from sappy. Her deep velvet voice and ardour stare sent shivers through Gwen's body. Noticing Gwen's reaction, Morgana tilted her head to the side to regard her maid with amusement. Gwen felt a cold fire race through her when she heard the lock on Morgana's door engage.

"You did that." Gwen rasped.

"Are you okay with that?"Morgana's question reassured Gwen without breaking the delicious tension between them.

Gwen's eyes followed the line from Morgana's breasts, up her defined collar bone and neck to her crimson lips. With a gentle nod from Gwen, Morgana rose and led Gwen towards the bed.

When Merlin was hurrying past Morgana's chamber on his way to the armoury later that day a carnal scream made him stop and look back at the door. He shook his head and told himself he had imagined it but a few seconds later the sound of Morgana crying out, Gwen's full name spilling form her lips, Merlin knew he hadn't imagined it. He would have to warn Gwen to temper her lady's screams.

"Guinevere!" Morgana screamed again, shuddering as she pulled Gwen up for a kiss.

As her panting subsided Morgana saw the future, and smiled.


End file.
